You're My World
by peskygirl4life
Summary: Brendan's an insensitive jerk. May is a sweet, depressed girl who is forced to be his girlfriend, but loves her best friend. What will happen when her best friend sings her a song? Total Contestshipping! Anti-Hoennshipping nd slight OcxOc


****

**(This will be a song one-shot of My World by Sr-71 with the hints of a song called Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)**

**Me: Hey my fellow readers, May, Grass-headed Rose Boy**

**Drew: You're SO mature, why does everyone pick on me?**

**Me: 1) you're not the only character to pick on. 2) Its fun and 3) Its funny to see May defend you and give us proof that you guys are in love with each other.**

**May: I don't _always _defend him and (starts to get angry) why did you steal my nickname for Drew?**

**Me: To see how you will react and I'm saying it worked pretty good. **

**(in secret, Drew leaves)**

**May: Well, i seriously doubt that he even likes me soo get that idea of loving each other outta your head**

**Me: Ohh, May has a backbone. Well The real question is, do _you_ like Drew?**

**May: That's for me to know and you to never find out.**

**Me: ... So that's a yes.**

**May: ... yes...**

**Me: While I devise a plan, May, do the disclaimer to get Grass-head off your mind.**

**May: Peskygirl4life doesn't own Pokemon or its characters (except for Danny, Suzie and MC Daisy). If she did (Spoiler Alert!), Team Rocket in 5th generation would be less smart and they would blast off again ;-(**

**_bold italics for song_**

'for thinking'

"for speaking"

**

* * *

**

**_(May's POV)_**

The first round of the Goldenrod City Pokemon Contest is over and I lost, again. I _was_ crying in the coordinator's waiting area when I heard _his _voice.

"MAY! THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU WILL EVER BE IN A CONTEST EVER AGAIN!"exclaimed Brendan, my boyfriend, my hate. I despisethe fiber of his being and everything about him. He always pushed me around, didn't even care if I was hurt or not. Brendan even hates Pokemon Contests and only accepted them because I used to win, but now, that has changed.

"Please Brendan! I love these contests and I know if I try harder next time I'll win" I begged, but this is the 3rd contest I lost and Brendan knows it. He is traveling with me, forcefully whether I like it or not.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" he said and pushed me down, hard. "YOU WILL NEVER BE IN A CONTEST EVER AGAIN! YOU WILL START GYM BATTLES AND NEVER SEE THAT GREEN-HAIRED BASTARD AGAIN!"

"DREW IS JUST A FRIEND, at least in his eyes, I'm only a friend to him, BUT I LOVE HIM! NOT YOU!" I screamed, hot tears streaming down my face.

"So you still love him after all he said to you?" he asked calmly.

"What I told you was a lie. He never hated me, never has, never will." i said as if I was ready to kill off the people of the Pokemon World. I was still on the floor, I guess you can say I was face down in the dirt when I said that. Then, the next thing I knew I was off the floor and into a big hug.

"May" he said in the best conforting voice, which actually was the most creepiest voice in the world. "You know you're only saying that because your mad. You know I'm the one you love."

I pushed away. "Never." That word was dripping with venom that can kill. Then suddenly...

"The Match between Drew's Flygonand Danny's Arcanine is over! The winner is... Drew and his Flygon!" MC Daisy shouted. "Drew will be awarded the Goldenrod City ribbon and in five minutes the singing contest will start. So stay put!"

'I think I heard that Drew was going to enter this contest.' I though, then said "Brendan, can we stay and watch this contest. Since this will be the last time I will be in a contest hall."

"Sure, anything for you, love." Brendan said softly and evilly.

'Since when did he say 'love' like he was Edward **(Me**:**no offence)**?' I questioned myself. 'Well, better enjoy this, even of its with Brendan' and with that thought i wiped the tears off my face and walked off.

Well, while we wait for this contest to start, I might as well explain how this jerk of a kid became my boyfriend, why I always losing contests now. I always lost in a contest because I never trained because Brendan was always on the move to get to the next gym and when he trained, he always made me do clean this or cook that or ugh! I hate him and I'm only dating him because of the man I call my father made me. Dad says I need a boyfriend who will support me in the future and have money and he thinks coordinating is just a hobby, and its not. When he told me, I was outraged and told him that I loved another, but he didn't listen to me. I cried, and when I told Drew, he held me and told me that everything will be OK. Then he told me that if Brendan ever hurt me, he would hurt Brendan twice as bad. However I told Drew that if he hurt Brendan, my father would never let me go near him again. Drew understood and from that day on, I realized that I loved him.

Suddenly tears began to form in my eyes again. I shaked them off before anybody noticed. Then...

"Sorry to keep you all waiting!" MC Daisy said, "Now lets get this show on the road!" Everybody cheered their heads off. I was fairly happy of this because Brendan looked fairly annoyed.

"First off is... Danny from Olivine City! Come on out here Danny!" Mc Daisy proclaimed.

Danny came out with a guitar in his hands. He grabbed the mic and said "This is for my girlfriend, Suzie, who couldn't make it today because of her sick Umbreon and she is kinda confused so i hope this song will help her understand."

**_When I see your smile_**  
**_Tears roll down my face I can't replace_**  
**_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_**  
**_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_**  
**_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_**

**_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_**  
**_I'll stand up with you forever_**  
**_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_**  
**_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_**

Danny put his head down for a moment, then looked up and smiles as if he was lost in memory, but continued.

**_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._**  
**_Seasons are changing_**  
**_And waves are crashing_**  
**_And stars are falling all for us_**  
**_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_**  
**_I can show you I'll be the one_**

**_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_**  
**_I'll stand up with you forever_**  
**_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_**  
**_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_**

**_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_**  
**_Please don't throw that away_**  
**_Cuz I'm here for you_**  
**_Please don't walk away and _**  
**_Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_**

**_Use me as you will_**  
**_Pull my strings just for a thrill_**  
**_And I know I'll be okay_**  
**_Though my skies are turning gray_**

**_I will never let you fall_**  
**_I'll stand up with you forever_**  
**_I'll be there for you through it all_**  
**_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_**  
**_[to fade]_**

"I love you Suzie. Always have always will." Danny finished.

Everybody exploded into a cheer while he walked out. Some of the more sensitive people were actually crying, I was.

"That song was totally stupid. Too dull and why are you crying?" Brendan rather loudly. Clearly to get some attention like the little brat he is.

Now I was real mad and so where the people around us. "How could you say that song was stupid! I loved it and that just shows how insensitive you are! This song came from his heart, I can't believe outta all the people in the world, I was stuck with you!" I whispered furiously.

"Yea, get used to it!" Brendan whispered back, triumphantly and coldly (Paul would of been mad/proud).

We keep on arguing, he looked as if he wanted to hit me on the spot, I probably looked as if i wanted to cry out of despair until...

"This is our final entry! But before I introduce him, I need some people to come up! A Miss May Maple and Mister Brendan Birch, if you're here, come on up!" MC Daisy asked.

I was in utter shock, but happy for some reason. Brendan looked shocked as well, but then his very ugly smirk came up and then he said "Must be one of my many adoring fan girls. They have to get used to the fact that I'm off the market."

I just rolled my eyes, whispered "Nobody wants to be with a pig" and we walked onto the stage.

Then MC Daisy said "Now for our final contestant! He came from the LaRousse City and has many fan girls. I am pleased to introduce to you... Drew Hayden!"

Everybody cheered hysterically (well the girls did anyway) and Drew walked up to us. I couldn't decide to be happy or amazed, so Ifelt both. Brendan had the meanest death glare on him. I mean if looks could kill, Drew would be 6 feet under.

Then Drew said "I dedicate this song to you, May. Brendan, you will understand why I called you up."

Then Drew began to sing.

**_The fastest man in the world, fast asleep at the wheel_**  
**_Nobody wants to be alone, so how did I get... here_**

**_When I look at you(when I look at you) _**  
**_I see him staring through me(I see him staring through me)_**  
**_Awake and a smile, cuz he's been inside of you_**  
**_Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?_**  
**_Is he everything to you?_**

**_Does he make you high, make you real?_**  
**_Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?_**  
**_Love is all around you, your universe is full_**  
**_But in my world (my world), there is only you_**

**_I can still find the smell(I can still find the smell)_**  
**_On my clothes and skin(on my clothes and skin)_**  
**_I can still see your face, when you're sleeping next to him_**  
**_Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?_**

At this point, I was having many flashbacks, some with me and Brendan alone, Brendan making me cry, making me feel worthless. 'Ohh Drew,' I thought 'you are so wrong. Love is the last thing Ihave around me. My universe is half full, half with friends and family, the other half missing you.' And with that thought, I started crying, slowly with tears of joy and sadness.

**_Tell me _**  
**_Does he make you high, make you real?_**  
**_Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?_**  
**_Love is all around you, your universe is full_**  
**_But in my world(my world)._**

**_I've had my fears, you let them out_**  
**_Now I wrap myself around you _**  
**_Like a blanket full of doubt_**  
**_The darkness burns!_**  
**_The sunlight stings!_**  
**_He's your everything_**

**_Does he make you high? Does he make you real?_**  
**_Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?_**  
**_Love is all around you, your universe is full_**  
**_But in my world (my world)._**

**_You make me high! You make me real!_**  
**_You make me cry! Now you know the way I feel_**  
**_Love is all around you, your universe is full_**  
**_But in my world (my world), there is only you_**

"May, you are my world, but seeing you with Brendan... I realize that Brendan is your everything, not me. I should of said this sooner but... I love you. Not the fan girls, you." Drew explained.

I was never happier in my life. I ran up to Drew, i hugged him and started crying more tears of joy. The crowed started cheering.

Then MC Daisy said "Well, it looks like we all know who won this because... it's... a TIE! Between Danny and Drew! Sorry guys, there is no second prize, so since it's a tie, I will tell the committee and they will think of something for both of you guys. So see you next time!"

When MC Daisy finished speaking, the crowd went insane, but they stopped when I stopped hugging him and said "I love you too. Not Brendan, you." The Crowed 'awwed'. Then Brendan started to cough loudly to get our attention.

Drew and I faced him. His face was unreadable. He just looked at me with cold eyes and said "Your father won't allow this. And when I tell him, he will come here and force you to be my girlfriend." With that said, he left. The crowed must have left while he was saying this because suddenly, me and Drew where alone.

I was still shocked, but i knew his words where true. My father will force me into dating Brendan, whether i like it or not. I must of looked depressed because Drew then pulled me into an embrace and told me "May, everything is gonna be alright, you'll see."

"You're not the one who's gonna date Brendan." I replied rather coldly.

"You don't have to." Drew responded.

I pulled away from the hug, looked at Drew with confusion and said "... What?"

"Will you be willing to be my girlfriend?" Drew asked.

"Of course, but i don't see how you and me dating will stop my dad from making me date Brendan." I responded.

"We run away together. Easy as that." Drew simply said.

"What about the Grand Festival? And we just can't go off and disappear! What about our friends?" I questioned.

"May, it's just one festival. And I'll bet that Harley will win anyway. Speaking of him, we should tell him and Solidad that we are not going to be at the festival and tell them and our friends what's gonna happen." Drew said.

"But... Do you really love me?" I asked, afraid he would just play with her heart.

"I sang a song for you expressing my feelings and offered to run away to run away with you isn't enough to prove that I loves you?" Drew question with his eye brows arched.

"Nope." I said playfully.

"The how about this" Drew said, as if wanting to do something.

"Wha-" I didn't get to finish my question. His lips covered mine. I immediate melted into the kiss. I never felt anything more amazing in my life. Whenever Brendan kissed me, i hated it. I was disgusted and felt nasty all over. With Drew... I can't really describe. It was a nice, sweet kiss, but sweet turned to passion. He was pushing me back, little by little, until i hit the wall softly. Well, you have an idea now.

When we separated for air, because OF COURSE we are human we have to breathe, I answered "That proves it."

Drew just laughed, a sincere laugh, one that I haven't heard since the day I introduced him to Brendan. 'Getting off topic' I thought before he said "Lets get outta here. We have some business to take care of."

With that, we left to the Pokemon Center and entered my room. I wasn't really surprised that Brendan left a note. When Drew and I read its, the note went along the lines of:

_Dear May,_

_As you already know, I have left to inform your father of the disgrace you have made by loving that no-good Coordinator over me. When you will be reading this, I shall be already be on a plane to Petalbug City. Just remember, Maylene, that you will be mine and I don't care if you or Hayden don't agree with this, its **not** your decision. I love you May, Forever and Always._

_-Brendan_

_(P.S. I took some of our stuff, if you don't mind.)_

Not really surprised, actually. He only took the stuff i can easily buy at a Poke-Mart. Hyper potions, Oran berries, cherry berries, Poke-Balls, etc.. Drew just shrugged it off and I just crumpled it up and threw it in the trash. I began packing my clothes and other essentials into my fanny pack and in 10 minutes I was ready. We started to go down to the Center's main desk, when Drew said "Ok then, we should first call Harley and Solidad, then write some notes."

"Why should we write notes?" I questioned.

"To tell your parents, Max, Ash and his friends, and... _Brendan_ that we ran away. We should tell your dad and Brendan not to look for us, but I trust Max, Ash and his friends to know where we are and to keep a secret."

"Why can't we just call them?" I questioned.

"Ohh yea, 'Hey Mom, Dad, Ash and His friends and Max. Sorry to disturb you but we are running away and don't even bother looking for us. Ok good-bye now!' I really don't want to see the pain and anger in their faces so we have a better chance at notes." Drew answered

"That was the worse imitation of me ever! But should we send our ribbons to them. At least to never forget us, that is." I said.

"Very good thinking May, I should of came up with that. You feeling OK?" He sad and asked playfully.

"I'm fineMr. Rose. Should i be askiing you that question, since you didn''t think of that brilliant idea." I answered.

"I never said it was brilliant. Just some good thinking and it's really rare for a dense and klutzy person like you to think of that." Drew replied.

I got fake angry, and said "Well, you better run. Grass-Head, because i have another idea and you won't like it very much."

I must of been a very good actress because as soon as i said that, he looked scared and ran for it. I gave chase and soon I chased him where at the phones are. He stopped there, turned to me, grabbed my arm and pulled me into another kiss, short and sweet.

As soon as he pulled away, he said "Not bad, May, not bad, but I'm better."

I pulled away from his grip and said sarcastically "Yea, yea. Sure you are."

That's when he pulled me into an embrace and again whispered, "I knew you'd come around."

This time, i just whispered back "My sarcasm is wasted on you."

"AWWW! Solidad hun! Did you see that! Too cute." A familiar voice said.

"I think you just killed a moment, Harley." The other voice answered, familiar as well.

I turned and imedialtlyscreamed with joy "SOLIDAD! HARLEY!"

Drew turned to them and said "Hey Solidad, Harley."

Drew and Harley were enemies until Harley gave Drew advice about May. **(Me:LOL! Harley giving Drew advice with May =D!)** Harley told Drew that May will one day come around, for she hates Brendan and she was forced. Harley also said "Never give up on a person you can't go a day without thinking about. I should know because I haven't given up yet." After that, they became very close friends.

The Harley said "So, I'm guessing after that little moment of love, you guys are finally together. I congratulate you to and especially you, Drew. I told you to never give up and now look at you to!"

"Thanks Harley, I hated you at first, now your an OK guy. Don't mess it up, though." Drew said with his Oh-So famous smirk on his face.

"Why, thanks Drew, that means a- HEY!"Harley said, rather baffled.

Solidad was silently laughing in the backround along with me, then she said, "Well, enough of this, so Drew, May, when are you coming to the Grand festival? Its in a couple of weeks you know?"

Drew swiftly answered, though sounded very serious and happy at the same time, "Yup, we know and that's kinda of what we came to talk to you guys about. May and I have some very importaint stuff to say, explain and plan with you guys."

Harley and Solidad looked at eachother wondering if anything was wrong, but noticed the happiness in his seriousness and Solidad ws the one to say, "Then explain."

Drew (and I) explained what has happened that day and what they have decided to do. Solidad was very calm, but you can see the worryness in her eyes, and Harley... well he was crying like there was no tomorrow when we finished explaining. Solidad just said "Do whatever is best and don't worry, we will make sure not to tell your parents or Brendan. Just be careful and call us when we get the chance, right Harley?"

All you heard coming from the purple-long-haired-man was "W-why! I-I was g-gonna... w-win this t-time against m-my rivals! WAHHHH!"

We all just sweat-dropped and said our farewells (though I just could'nt make out what Harley was saying!) and wrote the notes.

My parents' notes said:

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_You have raised me so well and loved me like any parent would do with their children, but sadly, I must be disappear. Mom, I know you will be heartbroken, but this is for the best and Dad, you can't force me into something I'm not willing to do. Dad, you know I hate Brendan with all my heart and soul, but you still made me date him. No, I am not a selfish daughter, if you are wondering. I just don't love a boy who will do me harm and take away my joy and freedom from me. For that reason and another, I will never love Brendan. Another reason? Yes, I have fallen in love with my true love, Drew Hayden. You must hate him by now, and wish I had fallen in love with Brendan and will probably come and search for me. Well, don't bother, bacause by the time you come and search for me here in Johto, Drew and I will be gone. Don't bother looking for me, Dad. Mom... I'm sorry... I promise we will meet again, Mom... Someday._

_-Maylene Maple_

_(P.S. I hope you will forgive me and Drew.)_

Brendan's note:

_Dear Brendan,_

_Remember the day when my father hooked me up with you? And the first thing I said was 'I hate you more than anything in the world'? Well, guess what? I meant every one of those words to this day, forever and in the past. It seams the more I say 'i hate you' the more you want to be at my side. Well I'm sick of it. I'm sick of the fights, sick of the yelling, sick of the pushing, sick of everything that revolves around you! I hate how you think everyone will fall head-over-heels for you! WELL YOU'RE WRONG! I never did, never have and never will. I know by now you have at least spoken with my dad, well news flash buddie! Don't look for me, because I don't want to be found and near the likes of you! I have ran away with my true love, Drew. I know you will go look for me, well if you do, you will be wasting precious Gym battling/training time. I hope I never will see you again Brendan. Good-bye! FOREVER!_

_-May_

_(P.S. Try to forget about me, there are other girls out there that are perfect for you. That girl is just not me though.)_

Ash's, Brock's, Dawn's, Paul's and Misty's note:

_Heyy guys! As you already know, I'm dating Brendan and we all hate him. Well guess what, I found my true love, and finally got Brendan off my back. My true love, you ask? Well it's non other than Drew 'Mr. Rose' Hayden! After we declared our love, Brendan went to go get my dad, and take me away to be his girlfriend. Drew and I will not allow that, so sadly, we are running away. We will disappear for a little bit, but don't worry! Max will tell you where we are. However, you must promise to not tell my parents and Brendan. Well, I feel sorry for my mom, so if she asks... Tell her I'm sorry and that you guys don't know anything. So please, don't tell anyone unless they know. This is farewell, but not for long. See you all again real soon!_

_-May_

and finally Max's note:

_Dear Max,_

_Hey lil bro! How have you been. I know the last time you saw me was when dad mad me date Brendan and I was at my worst point of my life. You saw what he did to me before we dated! The look in your eyes that day... it looked like you wanted to kill Brendan and Dad on the spot! Thankfully you just comforted me and gave me the courage to tell Drew what has happened. Well now it's time for us to celebrate! Brendan will be outta my life for good and Drew is my true love! Yup, we both finally told another we felt. Well... Drew sang it to me and I just said it... it's a long story that I tell you about later. Anyway, after that little love fest, Brendan went on his way to tell Dad that I left him, and no doubt Dad will make sure I stay with Brendan. So I'm running away with Drew so we can be happy together. Don't worry, do not fear or cry because Drew and I are headed to the Oblivian Region to compete in contests there. It's best there because it's farther away from Johto where Dad and Brendan will be searching for me. However, you must promise not to tell anyone where we are except for Ash, Misty, Brock,Dawn and Paul. We know Mom will be devastated, so please give her my apologizes and if she promises not to tell Dad (which is highly unlikely) then you can tell her as well. Maxwell, you're the best little brother a girl can ever ask for and I'm blessed to be called your big sister. You will become a fine Trainer one day and I can't wait to see you again. Love you Max and take care._

_-May_

After we sent those, we where off. To a new adventure just me and Drew. Something tells me that nothing will ever tear us apart now... and... I think I'll love my new life that Drew and I have discovered.

* * *

**Me: Another story finished! and now I'm addicted to Kingdom Hearts! LUV LUV LUV THAT GAME!**

**May *~sweat-dropping~*: We all luv Kingdom Hearts, Pesky, but can you help me with my little Drew problem now!**

**Me: Fine then! Don't say you liked that story I wrote!**

**May: OK you must of had to much sugar, but the story was nice.**

**Me: Thanks and I did eat a couple of cookies a minute ago... hehehe... Anyway... May stand right here *Points near a closet***

**May: OK then**

**Me: OK... Now... DREW COME IN HERE!**

**(walks in all bored and sleepy)**

**Drew: What? I was having the best dream of my life!**

**Me: Yea... a dream about when you and May get engaged.**

**Drew: Yea-NO! Why would you thin-**

***Me pushes them into the closet***

**Both May and Drew: HEY!**

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHA! Now this is the perfect time for you to talk. Be good now.**

**Drew: Why did you lock us in the closet?**

**Me: You annoyed me and I was bored.**

**May: ...**

**Me: Well... I'm gonna leave now. Please review if you want 1) Drew and May to get out of the closet, 2) Want then to stay in the closet or 3) To just help a fellow rookie writer like me to be a better writer! So Please REVIEW!**


End file.
